


Sam & Jack  - We're talking about Carter here (made for Shipmas 2020)

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Series: Wallpapers made for Shipmas 2020 [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Shipmas, samjack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: Wallpapers made for Shipmas 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063592
Kudos: 10





	Sam & Jack  - We're talking about Carter here (made for Shipmas 2020)

Not very Christmassy, but where inspiration took me 

[Shipmas 2020](https://forum.gateworld.net/threads/94593-2020-Shipmas-A-Sam-Jack-Celebration)


End file.
